Who we are.
Five nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear Hello boys and girls! I am Freddy Fazbear here to welcome you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where *''murder* ''fun is always around! Sing along with Bonnie, Chica and me as we *rip you apart* dance with you. If you want to meet my old pal Foxy go on to Pirate Cove where he is waiting to *slice your heads off!* play with you! If you want a snack, why not try a piece of our delicious pizza! *Made with your own flesh and blood* Come in, come all! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the most dangerous place of all!! Bonnie Hey kids! I'm Bonnie your guitar jamming friend! Wanna join the band? I'm sure you will be an excellent *meal* excellent drummer! Do you like *death* music?I just love music and I like even more is *the sound of children crying for mercy* when I play with my best friends.You know, I think we will be the best friends! *So I can kill you....* I can't wait for everyone to *see your mutilated corpse!* what great music we play together! Join us and watch as we murder your family! Hahaha!!!! Chica Hello children! It's me Chica! *Your killer...* Did you meet my friends? They just can't wait to *feast on you* jam with you. Meet my sweet, sweet cupcake! He just want to *''eat you're face off!*'' become friends with you. Do you smell that? I just love the delicious smell of *children's flesh* our pizza. Are you hungry for *human flesh* pizza? I am! Let's eat your rotten corpses... Hehe haha!! Foxy Well hello there Kiddies! Foxy the Pirate's the name! *Killing is my game...* Welcome to Pirate Cove, the greatest place *to die...* to be! Do you want to join me on stage? *So I can rip your heart out!!!* Come and sign with me! *Or else, I will slaughter you...* But be careful! You don't want to get to close to my hook! Haha! I might accidentally poke an eye with it. *Even rip an eye out!* Promise me one thing: do not listen to that scally wag Freddy''! *I want to kill you myself!*'' So take my hand and follow me in Pirate Cove where everyone is certain to die in pain!! Golden Freddy I can't breath,but you can hear my laugh... My suit is empty, but it is taken... I have no eyes, but I can see you... I have no endoskeleton, but I can move everywhere... I'm not alive, but I have a soul... I'm worth nothing, but I am '''Golden! '''I'm not invisible, but you can't see me... You are free, but you can't escape me... I am the one that hides in the shadows, but a light brought me here... You don't know who I am, but I know who you are.... '''ITS ME!' '''Five nights at Freddy's 2' Toy Freddy Hello children! Its me Freddy! Now, I am fully upgraded *so I can kill you easily...* If you are wondering where are the other animatronics, don't worry! They are in a safe place! *they are dragged down to hell...* Here in the brand new Freddy Fazbear's pizza, everyone can have fun and play games! *How about scream and die?* I just can't wait to *eat your flesh off you're bones!* sing with you! The brand new Freddy Fazbear's pizza is now safer and even more fun! Its the perfect place to slaughter each and every one of you...* Toy Bonnie Well, well, well. Isn't our friends who came *to be murdered...* to have fun! Don't you remember me? Its me Bonnie your best friend... Do you want to play with me? Don't be afraid... I won't hurt you *I'll just kill you*. I love the smell *of blood* of pizza! Mostly our pizza! *topped with children*. You want to meet my friends? *they are killing machines* You don't? Why? Afraid they will bite you? Well, we will just have to feast on you instead... Toy Chica Hello my deer friends! Don't you recognize me? I'm Chica! *The girl with an appetite for kids* Do you want to be my friend? We will have so much fun together *when I kill you* playing games! Don't worry, I won't bite, I've been upgraded to be a safer robot! *safer to torture you!* Is it your birthday today? It is! Then happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it! Because it will be your last one! Mangle Hello deer children! I am Mangle your best friend! Do you remember when I was all in one piece? *Before you little monsters destroyed me!!* Well now I a even better! I have become a fun take-apart-and-put-back-together-attraction for you to play with! *I will get you for this!!* What the matter? You want to see the old Foxy? Well he isn't here anymore *He was dragged down to hell!*... But now you have me, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and all my other friends! We are just brand new and fully functional! Now just relax and let me torture you for hours and hours while I enjoy your puny screams for mercy!!! You will never escape!! NEVER!! Old Freddy They have forgotten me... They locked me up and let me rust in this room. I was once a friend and now I am '''nothing but a robot with parts used to repair that irritating, piece of scraps named Toy Freddy...' They thought I was done, scrapped, finished!!! Well, they are wrong... I am more powerful than ever, all this rage filling my circuits it all needs to get out! So beware, once I get you, you'll never come back!'' Withered Bonnie How could they!? Why did they do this to me!! It just isn't fair!! They took my arm, my face... '''All to repair that blue rabbit!' They thought I was long gone! But I am back, oho! Yes I am back for my revenge!! Lets see if you like it when I rip you're arm off hey? Or, how do you feel when I RIP YOU'RE FACE OFF YOUR BONES!! I may be just a robot, but I can be so much more! Like your brutal death....'' Broken Chica Look at me... My beak and my arms are broken. I lost my hands... My sweet cupcake... '''AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I MAY BE A BIRD, A ROBOT, BUT I CAN KILL!'! Today is your lucky day! I am in the mood for killing. I will make you suffer so much, you will pray for me to kill you!! Oh, I love it, I just love it! Scream all you want! No one can hear you... Nobody can'' save you! Its just you, me and all my other fiends... Withered Foxy What have you done!!! You thought you could get rid of us so easily!? Well you are '''WRONG!' Don't you know that you can never get rid of a pirate!!?? Certainly me! Now all I want is my revenge!! My hook, it needs to kill! I need blood! I have been rejected for too long! I will now make you pay... Oh this is going to be so much fun! Now lets see how you like it to be thorn apart like a piece of garbage!'Now, don't move!'SO I CAN SLICE YOU OPEN AND RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES!! '' Five nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap You wondered who I am, hiding under this mask... For 30 years I waited, I rotted... 30 years since that day, the day you call the '''bite of 87. I was there... I saw everything... I witnessed the death of that child... '''They locked me up and left me to rot!!!' But now, I am free... Free to take my revenge! I will make sure you die, I will make you pay! You will all burn! My name is Springtrap and I'm here to take your soul...'' Five nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Freddy Welcome little child... You may not recognize me, '''its Freddy'... Yes I have changed a lot... I have more teeth, I have sharp claws, but my thirst for blood and vengeance is stronger than ever before! Are you trying to hide from me? You cannot escape! I am always there... No matter where you go, I will be watching you! Everywhere you go, I will be listening...'' Nightmare Bonnie Oh my, what do I see here? It's a little child shivering with '''fear!' Why are you scared? I just want to torture you... '''Don't you remember me? It's Bonnie! Your big, blue, '''nightmare... I know, I have a lot more teeth, but now it will be much more painful once I bite your hand off! '''I just love to hear you '''scream for mercy...'' Nightmare Chica Hello my friend! Oh no, don't be afraid! I have a '''surprise' for you! (Cupcake jumpscare) That was a great surprise, don't you think? You don't recognize my sweet cupcake? Now he has sharp teeth to rip threw your flesh... Yes, I know... I'm hideous to look at... But its worth the price!! Now I can scare you over and over again! You can run, but you can't hide!!'' Nightmare Foxy (Nightmare Foxy's jumpscare) Ha ha ha! You didn't expect to see me in your closet, did you? Well, if ever you were wondering if there is a monster in you closet... '''Its me!!! Oh, what's this? I can'' smell it, yes! I smell '''fear... '''I love it! I jut love it! And I must say, your fear is quite... '''delicious! '''Now tell me, how should I '''kill you?' Should I rip your head off? Should slice you open and carve your insides out!? Oh so many possibilities! I just can't diced! But is doesn't matter...Either way I choose, '''you will suffer! Nightmare FredBear Do you remember that in day in 1987? The day when a child was bitten by an animatronic... I do... For so many years, you wondered who it was... Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle... All this time, you wondered.... '''It was me... I did it! '''I was called a monster, a killer... '''I'm all those things...' My name is FredBear and I am the one who is responsible for the bite of 87'! '' Nightmare What am I? A dream? A monster? A shadow? I'm none of those things... I am you, you are me... '''We are the same...' I'm in your mind! You created me... I'm your anger, your sadness, your fear... I am the darkness inside you... I am everywhere.... I roam in the shadows... I hide in you r closet, on you own bed! No matter where you go, I am there... I am Nightmare, here to make your worst fears become reality....'' Plushtrap Hello my friend! My name is Plushtrap! Do you want to have fun? Then, lets play a game! Fun with Plushtrap... ''I will sit on my chair and you will stand over there at the other side of the hall. Now, I will move when you flashlight is off, but when you turn it on, I will freeze! To win, you must stop me when I'm on that little x wright in front of you. But beware! If I get too close, ''I will kill you! '''''Ha ha ha!! Now, are you ready? Lets play....'' = '''StarWolf and friends. Broken Star Oh would you look at that! Aren't you the cutest little thing? I would just *bite your,re head off...* ''squeeze those puffy cheeks! Oh wright! Where are my manners? My name is Star! Nice to *eat* meet you! Do you want to sing a song? Okay! Lets sing together! (twinkle little star beat) ''Tell me, tell me whats your fears? So I'll make you fall in tears! Withered Coyote Welcome everyone to Star and Coyote's family Dinner! I'm Coyote your joyful, smiley *killer* friend! Did you meet Star? Or my other pals? They just want to *feast on your corpse* play fun games! What's the matter? Are you afraid? *You should be* Don't you worry! Your death will be slow and very painful... Corrupted Roxy Well hello hello I'm Roxy! Hihi, you wanna''' play a game? Whats wrong? Are you scared, I don't bite'! *I kill*' Oh I just want to *rip your face off* uh, I mean play! Haha! Hey, did you meet Star and Coyote? They must be waiting for you on the show stage. Oh they are great '*killers* friends! Now how about that game? Eh? '''Shall we play a game of murder..' '' ??? I was once called Mr. Funtime, I was once loved by children. They would cheer my name, waiting for my arrival. I gave them all the love and attention an old robot like me could give. But what did I get in return? '''NOTHING! Not a single one of them thanked me! And when came the time I needed them, the humans threw me away and dismantled me like an old piece of junk! When I woke up, I felt a burn inside of me; it was anger. When I rebuild myself, I didn't see Mr. Funtime, I saw a monster. A monster they created. Mr. Funtime is gone, now my name is... Category:StarWolf & friends fnaf stories Category:Games Category:Scares